Red String
by gelybeans
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, ANBU captain, wasn't one who believed in superstitions but this, he might just reconsider.


**One of the stories I don't want to get rid of. It's still pretty close to my heart and I can say that I absolutely love this pairing despite not being canon. :(**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance…"_

Itachi opened another overly-scented pink envelope.

It was another day in the infamous Uchiha Household. Mikoto was cooking something magical for breakfast like the famed housewife she was, Fugaku was being the ice bitch he _was,_ Sasuke was out training and Itachi, well, he was checking his fan mail.

Yes, contrary to popular belief, he did check his fan mail once in a while. It was only polite after all and besides, it didn't require him to reply to any of them since they just said that their undying love for him is even more than the number of idiot shinobi in Konoha (from first-hand experience, he knew there were many).

Getting his hands on a plain white envelope, a rarity among the perfumed ones, he opened it.

_Itachi-san,_

_I believe in the red string that binds us together._

Well, that was rather short. He usually had to read about how his hair was incredibly silky and how his lips were oh-so-luciously red. And no, he did not read these things just to inflate his well-deserved ego. Was it his fault that these women could hardly keep their hands off of him?

He tried to look for a name in the extremely short letter but he found none. How strange. His fangirls would always leave something that would make him remember them and they almost always didn't work except for the one time when one of them actually sent her brassiere. That had been awkward.

Red string, huh?

He briefly remembered being told about it once before.

"_Itachi-san, do you believe in the red strings of fate?"_

_Itachi didn't grace his companion with an answer. He wasn't born superstitious. He believed in only solid facts. None of those strings of fate or destiny, he was not like the Hyuuga._

"_They're from way before though." A pause, "They said that who ever is at the other end of your red string will be the person you'll always be destined for."_

He could hardly remember who he was talking to at the time. He didn't care to remember since the conversation wasn't of value at all but it was strange that he was feeling all nostalgic about it.

Oh well, there was no use thinking about this now.

Itachi stood up, "Mother, I'm going out." He announced waiting for Mikoto to reply. It wasn't that he had to ask to go out or anything like that. He just didn't want her to worry too much given his ANBU status, his mother should probably be worried enough as it is.

"Okay dear. Be careful okay?" She answered back from the kitchen.

Itachi exited the Uchiha compound, heading for the ANBU headquarters. He had to check the active roster and see whether Shiranui Genma had returned to active duty. With the Chuunin exams just finished, he guessed that his name should be on that list either today or within the week.

He didn't like operating without a full team. And as much as he hated being inactive for more than a few days, he didn't feel like risking his and Shisui's neck because Genma was out too busy facilitating the Chuunin exams.

It was far too risky especially a team lacking a medic, to partake in an ANBU mission if one of them was even feeling under the weather and Itachi didn't like risks. He learned long ago that it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

_Itachi watched the people in black go back and forth towards the two coffins up front. It was one of those customary funerals held for shinobi who had lost their lives in action._

_He didn't need to ask how they died. It was already a favorite topic among the elderly people in the village and observation was Itachi's strong points._

_Apparently, the couple had been assigned an emergency back-up mission for a team protecting a daimyo's daughter towards the Land of the Rain. They couldn't wait for a four-man cell since more than half the shinobi were preparing for the attack from Suna so they charged into battle knowing what the risks were._

_The result of their bravery was that the team that they were backing up, along with their charge, escaped with a few injuries whilst them themselves died in line of battle. It was an S-ranked mission and they were the best of the best._

_It was a little frightening to know that no matter how powerful you are, there was still someone out there who was stronger. Someone, who could kill you without much trouble._

_Itachi watched until the final mourner appeared in front of the coffin._

Itachi observed ANBU headquarters as he approached its entrance. None was out of the ordinary but something was… off. It wasn't the quietness of the environment… he just figured that something was strangely new to this place or it was probably because that nobody was inside the usually active room.

More than once or twice when he entered the room, it would always be filled with people chatting here and there about upcoming missions or they would be meeting up with their team for missions that they were to go on that moment but now, there was no one there.

Glancing at the boards that held announcements for the active roster, it didn't hold much since being ANBU secrecy was highly valued. Genma still wasn't there. He glanced at the schedule for today.

_ANBU examinations._

Ah.

So that had been the reason why he felt slightly uneasy. It had slipped his mind since he was not required to attend the examinations but he would usually remember something as eventful as this.

Checking whether he had forgotten anything else, he remembered that he should also be picking a new member of his team. They badly required a medic of high caliber since his team was usually the most battered out of all the ANBU available.

It wasn't a surprise. With his reputation, he had always been assigned with the top-ranking missions and a few unranked ones (unranked because the dangers were unknown, they were usually the most dangerous ones in all truth).

Frowning, he vaguely remembered accepting a willing woman once as a medic but she failed to keep up with them and flirted endlessly with Genma resulting in an injured Shisui who had to save the woman before the enemy could slit her throat.

And a man was out of the question too, since they usually were intimidated by the mere presence of him and the ones who didn't can't even heal a cut.

"Hey captain!" A man with the same identical black hair and black eyes appeared beside Itachi, "What're you looking at?"

Itachi was currently reading the list of applicants for the ANBU exams.

"Ah. I see." The other Uchiha said in understanding, "Better get the good ones before they run out! I hear Hyuuga Neji's pretty darn awesome." He said with a good-hearted laugh.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm looking for a medic." He recalled meeting with the Hyuuga once before. He wasn't entirely unpleasant but he was hardly what you'd call a healer. It was actually quite the opposite, the man could kill with a single touch and he was not exaggerating.

Shisui's eyes brightened with understanding, "Finally, I can rest easy." He said with a laugh, "I don't really appreciate Genma's makeshift healing every time I manage to get my head almost completely chopped off."

Neither did he. As much as Itachi tried to do it, medical healing was not just his thing. The most he could do was close a wound and that didn't even include disinfecting it. So far, Genma was the only one in their team who had enough knowledge on basic medical jutsu without causing the patient to suffer extreme agony.

"Well, I need to get going Itachi." Shisui said before walking towards the exit, "Need to check out the new trainees. Who knows, one of those hot babes might be our new medic." He said before wiggling his brows.

Itachi highly doubted that as he finished scanning the list. Some of these women were sure to fail that test and the rest well, he could hardly imagine them as the healing type. And one of them, he squinted, he didn't even know.

Itachi exited their HQ with muddled thoughts. This was sure to pose a problem for his team. They badly needed a medic and none of those candidates were hardly suitable. He only recalled one medic whom he would even consider accepting into their team and that person was not even on that list.

"Itachi-san?"

_Speak of the devil…_

Itachi turned around to give an imperceptible nod to the young woman before him. She stood barely up to his shoulder and looked like she could hardly hurt a fly. Her delicate coloring did not help to reveal any of her killing intent at all.

"Hello Haruno-san."

The girl smiled at him, "On your way back home?"

Itachi nodded not bothering to reply to her verbally. This girl was probably used to all the non-verbal conversations going around her most especially since his brother was her teammate and the copy-nin as their captain.

"Mind letting me join you?" She asked politely, "I need to give this to your mother." She pointed to a jar of strawberry jam that was a specialty from a certain village. It was his mother's favorite jam.

Itachi gave her a nod, "Of course." He waited for her to reach him and they continued on their way.

Itachi observed the young woman beside him. She was smiling, as was always. He hardly ever saw her without her bright smile and that was saying a lot.

She always went to visit their home since she was close friends with his brother so they naturally cross paths a lot but all they manage to exchange was a simple 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

"Haruno-san…" He began. It was so unlike him to start the conversation but it had him curious and he did not like feeling curious since Itachi was used to knowing everything, "Have you considered a career in ANBU?"

With her skills and her training with the Godaime Hokage, she would not be denied a cozy position with the elite. In fact, it would be a miracle if she managed to fail at those tests. He vaguely recalled hearing something about her putting an end to an infamous S-class criminal's life.

Itachi mentally agreed, yes, indeed. She was the perfect candidate for his team's medic.

He saw her blink once before she answered, "Of course Uchiha-san." She smiled with strange look in her eyes, "That is, after all, every hard-working ninja's dream."

If that is so, that why did she not apply to this year's exams. She would've made it, no problem and she would be reaching her dream and making his and his team's life a whole lot easier. It was hitting two birds with one stone. He wanted to ask her this but they had already arrived at the Uchiha manor.

The young girl turned towards him and bowed politely, "Thank you for accompanying me Itachi-san!" She said cheerfully before disappearing towards the kitchen to his mother.

Itachi briefly wondered if he would have another conversation with the kunoichi and if he could finally ask her why she had not considered taking the examinations. And if there was a way, to convince her to join his team as their official medic.

They would surely meet again, correct?

:)

Itachi entered the Hokage's office the next day with summons from the Godaime herself.

Perhaps another mission? But Genma was still unavailable due to the examinations that had been held just yesterday.

"You called Hokage-sama?" He asked after bowing politely the woman in her chair who looked like she had better things to do than sign paperwork that had accumulated for a long period of time.

The blonde busty woman looked up from her desk and signaled for her assistant, "Yes. I wanted to introduce you to someone." She said, before motioning for the doors to be open, "I'm sure you've met her but I would like to formally assign her to your team."

"She just took the exams yesterday and passed with flying colors but there was misprint in the candidates' list. Her name was misspelled resulting in a couple of problems." Itachi heard the Hokage groan in annoyance, "And since you're the only team lacking one more person, I've taken the liberty of assigning her to you."

"Hello Itachi-san!" A familiar voice said, making the young man turn around, "Or should I say Captain?" Haruno Sakura stood there in all her glory, medic gear and all.

"_Itachi-san, do you believe in the red strings of fate?"_

_Itachi didn't grace his companion with an answer. He wasn't born superstitious. He believed in only solid facts. None of those strings of fate or destiny, he was not like the Hyuuga._

"_They're from way before though." A pause, "They said that who ever is at the other end of your red string will be the person you'll always be destined for."_

"_Yes," He replied, "I have heard of them Haruno-san." He answered her. He had read about this in a book once before, it was not that uncommon in Japan, "But it does not mean I believe in it."_

_The young girl smiled up at him mysteriously before taking her leave._

"She will be your field medic for the upcoming years to come." Tsunade explained as she looked up the roster, "And judging by your teammates, I feel that she will be of great use." The blonde woman said.

But Itachi uncharacteristically didn't pay attention.

An onslaught of memories prevented him from doing so. Memories, that were so vague and unclear before, now appeared like they just happened yesterday.

_Itachi watched the people in black go back and forth towards the two coffins up front. It was one of those customary funerals held for shinobi who had lost their lives in action._

_He didn't need to ask how they died. It was already a favorite topic among the elderly people in the village and observation was Itachi's strong points._

_Apparently, the couple had been assigned an emergency back-up mission for a team protecting a daimyo's daughter towards the Land of the Rain They couldn't wait for a four-man cell since more than half the shinobi were preparing for the attack from Suna so they charged into battle knowing what the risks were._

_The result of their bravery was that the team that they were backing up, along with their charge, escaped with a few injuries whilst them themselves died in line of battle. It was an S-ranked mission and they were the best of the best._

_It was a little frightening to know that no matter how powerful you are, there was still someone out there who was stronger. Someone, who could kill you without much trouble._

_Itachi watched until the final mourner appeared in front of the coffin._

_A young girl of eleven with the strangest hair color approached the coffin. It was his younger brother's teammate and if he had heard correctly, the daughter of the two shinobi who were currently in their final resting place._

_Itachi looked one last time in respect to the two people who gave their lives for their village and took his leave._

Tsunade merely shook her head at the quiet ninja before her and faced her apprentice, "Good luck Sakura." The elder woman said before she patted her daughter figure on the shoulder.

Itachi saw Sakura nod before she gave him another one of her strange mysterious smile, "Please take care of me!" She bowed politely, "Itachi-san!" And somehow he knew.

_I believe in the red string that binds us together._

_I love you._

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."_

_END._

_3_


End file.
